The New Love
by Sakura's Tsuki
Summary: He had a dream about me and broke up with me....I love him so much and now I'm alone....my friends helped me out but...whose this new guy and why does he look so much like him?...Damn Baka!
1. Don't Leave Me

Konnichiwa Minna, I'm back revisting my old fanfics and I decided to redo this story, I really liked it and I want to continue with it so I going to take a break from Naruto and revist all my old fanfics...wow...it feels good (smiles with anime eyes) . Enjoy and please don't forget to click on the cute little purple button on your left hand side...thank you

Disclamer: I don't own Sailormoon...but whose to stop me from claming Mamorou as my own! HE SHALL BE MINE!

* * *

_The New Love_

_Chapter One: Don't Leave Me_

* * *

Usagi's POV...

"What did I do wrong? Was it something I said? Something I did? What was it?"

the last question ended up in sobs of tears. I was in my room in the apartment, trying my best to keep a cool head, but it was so hard to do.

"How could it end like this? I thought we would be together forever"

There I sat in my room on my bed with my face buried in my hands and all I could dowas think about the events that took place earlier in the day, the events that changed my life forever.

* * *

. 

( flashback)

It was a beautiful day, and I spent it with the most wonderful man in the world, he was everything I could ever wanted in a man. He had jet black hair that was place perfectly on his head, he had ocean blue eyes and a very sexy body. It was a match made in heaven, we want to the movies and we did some window-shopping. He brought me some candy and a teddy bear because it was my birthday to day, but the whole time I had an eerie feeling that he was keeping something from me. But I couldn't guess what it was; I just had a feeling that it couldn't be good. Little did I know, I was right.

The sun had just begun to set as we walked to the park. The park was the most romantic place to be for couples that were in love at that time. He took me to our special place by the lake. The sun was at its peek of beauty as the gentle breeze of the night tickled my skin and the rays of red and orange-gold dance in the ripples of the lake. The whole scene was like a page torn from a famous romance novel turned into realty.

He took me with both hands and led be to the foot of the lake, with the lake on my left and the trees to my right and the perfect man standing in front of me, I thought there was no way it could get bad. _No way. _We stood there looking at each other I soon notice a different look in his eyes I saw pain, confusion, and betrayal he turned from me and look toward the lake and gave a deep sigh as he turned back to me...I saw it. The look I dreaded to see. The look I never wanted to see. The look of betrayal.

"Usagi" he said unsurely.

"Yes, Seiya" I responded.

"Um. I'm not sure how to tell you this, but I'll just come out and said it. Usagi, I think we should see other people" he said smoothly.

"WHAT!" I shouted in shock.

I couldn't believe what I heard, he had to joking, yes that's it! It was a joke, a very cruel and hurtful joke. Right? _Right?_ Then he let go of my hands and started to walk away. I went after him. _Where does he think his going? Why was he leaving me? After the 4 years we've been together, he wants to throw in the towel, why ,WHY?_ I wanted answers and I wanted them NOW.

I reached out and grabbed his wrist roughly, still trying to hold back my tears form coming out, I took a beep breath and waited till he turned around, when he did I was shocked when I saw another look on his face, his eyes were red and puffy, his face was pale and transparnt, I knew that look, it was pain. _Why was he in pain? He's the one who just broke up with me and now his playing the victim. I would think he would be happy, but his not._ _I want to know why?_

"Why are you upset?" I asked angrily. "You broke up with me remember? I would think you'd be happy with that" each of those words holding the equal amount of venom in it. "So talk, you coward, you jerk, you disgusting son of-" I was cut off when I saw a single drop come down on his face. _Why is he so sad? What in the world is going on?_ I was about to say something until Seiya spoke.

"Please, don't be mad Usagi" he said heartfelt. "I didn't want to hurt you, please believe me; I never wanted to break up with you. But I felt I had to, because I knew it would be better for you this way. I'm leaving with my brothers to go on tour; we'll be a way for along time. To be honest with you Usagi, that didn't brother me in the slightest bit that is until I kept having this recurring dream about you and someone else." He paused to look at me with a sad and painful look on his face. I turly had no idea what was going on, but I had to find out.He let out adeep sigh as he continued...

" It was a wedding at a beautiful church and you were in your wedding dress; you were walking down the aisle to the groom and I was sitting on the sidelines watching the whole time, wishing it was me and not him, I grew hot with anger as the wedding reach towards the end and it came down to that kiss. I couldn't take it anymore and lost control, I charged down the aisle ready to beat him to a inch of his life. I was about five feet away form him, when youstep in between us.

The look you gave me was warm but at the same time cold and icy. You told me that the two of you were destined to be together long before we met and that if I truly love you I would leave you alone and let you be happy. Even though it was a dream, I've met this guy before. He lives here in Tokyo in one of the apartment complexes, when I mention you to him, to see if he knew you. He told me that he never met you before, but I could tell by the look in his eyes that he wish he did." He said the last sentince as if he regetted it.

I didn't know rather to feel sorry for him or to go with my first plan and beat the crap out of him. But something inside told me to forget what he said and take him back.

"I don't care about your dream; I just want to be with you, that's all; that's all I need in the whole world, just you and me. Please don't leave me like this, not on my birthday." This time I couldn'thold it in any longerthe tears came down my face like a rushing river; I pleaded and begged him to stay with me.

He couldn't take it anymore, the pain was over whamming and he took his wrist back from me, I notice as he turned to run away, a few tears flew and sparkled in the night air. And at that the night was quiet and though it was faint I could hear him crying and saying over and over.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please forgive me, Usagi please forgive me". Hearing those haunting words echo in the night sky filled me with heavy pain and sarrow.

(End of flashback)

* * *

And here I am, 20 years old and lonely; I tried calling him on his phone only to receive no answer. I cried myself to sleep that night never thinking that it could get any better or worse after this night.

* * *

Ending song

The wind and the sky

Until you faded out into the crowd,

I kept waving my hand, form far behind,

Nothing seemed,

To have,

Happened before yesterday,

So indulgent was I,

As I quarreled over trifling things,

And without even doubting,

Those days,

When we couldn't be together anymore,

Trying to, return to that day,

I should've been honest to all that I felt,

The wind and sky still remembers the time

When we embraced alone.

(Repeat )

* * *

So that's it for the frist chapter...I revised it but kept the song...I'm sorry but I loved the song and I think that it's very sweet. anyway I hope you guys could review it for me and let me know what you think. 

Ja Ne

-Cherrymoonblossoms- out!


	2. Anytime You Need A Friend

Konnichiwa! Minna! I'm here with the revised version of Chapter Two...Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon...But Soon...Oh Yes!...Espeacially Seiya and Mamorou! THEY SHALL BE MINE!.

Recap form last chapter: Usagi had just been dumped by Seiya on her birthday (I know tragic) and is now going though some serious depression issues.

* * *

_The New Love_

_Chapter Two: Anytime You Need A Friend_

* * *

The next day was torcar for me. I felt like dying, the night's events stilling playing in my head. 

(Flashback)

"I don't care about your dream; I just want to be with you, that's all; that's all I need in the whole world, just you and me. Please don't leave me like this, not on my birthday." This time I couldn't hold it in any longer the tears came down my face like a rushing river; I pleaded and begged him to stay with me.

He couldn't take it anymore, the pain was over whamming and he took his wrist back from me, I notice as he turned to run away, a few tears flew and sparkled in the night air. And at that the night was quiet and though it was faint I could hear him crying and saying over and over.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please forgive me, Usagi please forgive me". Hearing those haunting words echo in the night sky filled me with heavy pain and sarrow.

(End of flashback)

* * *

I don't understand, I just don't understand. I cried so much last night, that I didn't have any tears left. I was angry with myself for that. I felt alone, depressed, and weak. I walked around my apartment in a daze, I felt so dizzy for some reason and I felt the walls closing in on me, I had to get away from it so I went outside to the balcony.

The early morning breeze felt so refreshing against my tried, broken body. I looked over the streets towards the park. I had to admit the view of the park on the 15th floor was beautiful and that is when I decided to take a walk. Therefore, I got my shoes on and took Luna with me to the park.

By that time, the sun was at it's peak of beauty, the tree provided the excellent shelter form the sun's rays and the tranquility of the scene helped in easing my pains. I was walking towards the lake with Luna close by me, every now and then I would look down at her only to have her looking at me with her warm smile, that look that says "everything's going to be fine".

I kept walking down the familiar path to my designation; by the lake was a giant weeping willow with a park bench underneath it. the losse viens swayed beautifully in the warm spring brezze.

_'Now that's ironic'_ I thought to myself. I walked towards the tree and bench, when I got there I sat down and reach down in my bag and place a small pillow I had in my bag on the bench and then placed Luna on it.

I sat there for sometime thinking, just thinking about what Seiya had said to me. I didn't want him to go; now thinking back on it, what he said, the way he looked at me.Can I ever forget such a face? He looked like he was in the worst pain imangable as he left me; if he didn't care about me then he wouldn't look so sad.

I think deep down inside his heart he still loves me. I just have to show him that I have eyes for him and only him...but how? As I thought about it, I heard familiar voices coming form behind me, very familiar voices. As I turned around, I saw the most beautiful sight in the world, my best friends where there Rei, Ami, Minako, and Makoto. The look on their faces made me feel a lot better as they walked towards me. I could feel it, I could feel a warm feeling taking over my body, I was sure that it was no doubt their love for me.

"Usagi-chan" They said in unison. As they came next to me.

"Minna" I said cheerfully and for that moment I forgot why I was sad, that is until...

"Usagi-chan, how did your date with Seiya-kun go?" Ami asked.

_'Great, just as I finally forgot about it, she has to go and reopen the wound and pour hot water, sait, and lemon juice on it'._ I tried to keep my composure when I told them.

"Um, he broke up with me." I said slowly as I stare off into the lake

"HE DID WHAT!" they said in unison with a hint of shock to there voice

"How could he do that to you." Minako shouted in anger.

"Just wait until I get my hands on him." Makotohissed as she wascracking her knuckles.

"I don't believe he did that. JERK." Rai said with anger in her voice

"What reason could he have for doing that to you Usagi-chan?"Ami asked as she places a hand on my shoulder.

Then I told them everything that he told me and they couldn't believe it.

"So he said he met the guy and the guy said he never met you before." Rei asked

"Yeah, I don't understand it myself, but he said he had the dream so many times that he couldn't ignore it. I don't know...maybe his right." I said in a low voice and my head down, competely loss for words.

"Don't say that. He just being a jerk, he doesn't care about you, if he had to be sneaky like that." Makoto said as she sat down next to me and warped a comforting arm around my shoulder.

"I don't think so, the look he gave me showed he didn't want to let me go but felt he thathad too. I don't know what to say about it. But all I know is that I want him back, I just don't know how to do it." I said as I looked at my friends with pleading eyes and looking for help.

"I think I could help you with that Usagi-chan." Minako said grinning evilly.

"Yeah, how?" I asked with a rise eyebrow as I turned my head to see her.

"With two things no man can resist. The scent of grapefruit jasmine and Egyptian cotton." She said with big grin on her face

"Say What?" I asked with a surpised look on my face.

* * *

_TBC...

* * *

_

Ok...Let me if I did a good job with this chapter by simply clicking on the cute little purple botton...(thinks to herself) You know I just thinking of turing this story in a Naruto fanfic...I think alot of the elements of this story could work for it...what do you guys think?


	3. I'll Like To Get To Know You

Konnichiwa! Here We Are ChapterThree hope you like it!

Recap from last chapter: Usagi had gone to Bath and Body works and brought herself the Grapefruit Jasmine and now she on her way to get herself Egyptian Cotton...

Disclamer: I don't own Sailor moon...yeah...that's it

* * *

_The New Love_

_Chapter Three: I'll Like To Get To Know You_

* * *

The girls and I finished our ice-cream and milkshakes and walked back to my apartment; where we dropped off Luna and continued our shopping. We continued our shopping adventure by going to the biggest furniture stores in Japan. As we walked in, I was stunned at all the beautiful things. But one thing I did not see was the egyptian cotton. So I turned to Minako.

"Minako, Where is the egyptian cotton?" I asked looking around to find it.

"I don't remember, maybe we should ask someone who works here?" she suggested

"That's a great Idea, just one problem. This place is so huge; I can't seem to find anyone who works here. Maybe we should split up and try looking for someone." Rei said.

"Good Idea Rei-chan" Ami said.

And the five of us split up and searched the entire store; the building was three floors big. In the middle of the building was a sun roof, all the floors were visible. If you stood in the middle of the store you would be able to see pretty much everything on the other floors. So Rei and Ami went to the third floor and Minako and Makoto went to the second floor and I was left wondering the first floor.

I must have been wondering around for five minutes. I was in awe at the beauty of the store; all the walls were painted white and it looked so clean and fancy. I was a bit intimidated, I don't know if I would be able to buy the epygtain cotton once I find them. At this time I wondered towards the back of the store and finally found the check out counter.

_'Surely someone could help me there.'_ I thought as I made my way to the counter. I was almost there, when I heard a voice call to me.

I turned around to see a very strange sight. A man who at first glance looked just like Seiya but compleltely different. For one thing, his hair was much shorter then Seiya's and a bit for mysterious and his bangs covered the marjory of his eyes, which looked to be a mid-night blue. He was much taller and much more built. For a second, I forgot who Seiya was. This guy made Seiya look like a nobody and I could feel myself being drawn into his eyes and I felt like I wanted to kiss him. That is until he spoke.

* * *

Mamorou's point of view 

(Flash back)

I was working and minding my own business. It was slow at work, so I decided to walk around and pretend I was working. I was preparing a bedroom showcase, when I looked up and saw her. She had blonde long hair with buns on top of her head, they looked like odangos, and it was pretty funny to look at. But she did have a petite and curvy body with the biggest blue eyes I have ever seen.

I thought to myself _'WOWSHE'S HOT'_ and then remembered something Seiya told me, he said he had a friend he wanted me to meet. He didn't tell me her name but he did disable her to me and that girl fits that description to a "T" even though I've just seen her for the first time. I feel as if I've known her forever; I decided to follow her closely for a bit.

Isaw her heading for the front desk and decided now was a good time to talk to her. She had her back towards me so I called out to her and she turned to face me, I felt my heart skip a beat when I saw her. She was so beautiful and I said the first thing that came out of my mouth.

"Hey, Odango, need help with something?" I laughed to myself when she turned to give me a 'what did you just call me' look on her face. She looked like she was ready to knock me out. I couldn't help it, it was a funny sight, and I had to laugh.

"What did you just call me?" she said as she send daggers my way.

"I called you Odango, that is your name is'n't it." I said coyly

"NO! It's NOT!" she said annoyed

"Then what is your name Odango?" I said grinning ear to ear and raising an eyebrow. I didn't know why, but I just love seeing her upset, she look attreactive upset. When she happy.

"I not telling you, so just go way." she said annoyed

"Well, Odango. If you don't tell me your real name Odango, then I have no other choice to call you Odango. Ok Odango?" I said with smirk

She was steaming and she looked like she was going too exploded. I had to admit, it was funny, but I think I had enough fun at her expense. "I'm sorry Ms, I didn't mean to upset you, and you don't have to tell me your name if you don't want to." I said charmingly. I was relived when her face want back to normal.

"That's ok, thank you." She said politely

"Your welcome, do you need any help with something?" I asked charmingly

"Yes, I'm looking for egyptian cotton, do you sell any here?" She asked politely

"AH so you have a boyfriend huh Orda-uh Ms." I said sheepishly whew, that was close…….wait a minute, she_has_ a boyfriend? What kind of joke was Seiya playing on me? Tiring to hook me up with a girl who has a boyfriend.What the hell!

"Well sort of, he broke up with me and I'm trying to get him back. I was told by my friends that getting egyptian cotton would help." She said with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Well, that's a good idea to go by, I personally own some egyptian cotton, and it smells and feels amazing. I'm sure he would love it. Follow me, I'll show you were their located." I said as I began to lead the way to the Egyptian cotton.

"Thank you." She said as she followed close behind me as I led her to the other half of the store that had all the comforters, bed sheets, and all other bedroom entire. As she followed me, I felt a warm and familiar sent. I couldn't shake the feeling that she and I are…..I was brought back to reality when she stepped ahead of me and waved a hand in front of my face.

"Hey Mamorou, are you okay? She said with a hint of concern.

"How do you know my name?" I asked confused

She had a rather plan look on her face and pointed to my shirt and said "Duh, cause your wearing your name tag…..baka."

"Baka. Don't you think you're a little to old for name calling Odango?" I said rather slick.

"Hey, I thought you said you wouldn't call me that anymore." She reminded me in a winy voice.

"I wasn't until you called me an Idiot." I said matter-of-factly

"Fine, I'm sorry" she said with an annoyed pout.

"I don't think you mean that Odango?" I said with smirk and a rised eyebrow

"(sighs) ok, I'm sorry I called you a baka Mamorou." She said sincerely

"That's better, you are forgiving." I said satisfied. I look at her with a smile as she still had that annoyed look on her face. I guess I'm partially to blame for that. So…."hey we're here, this is where you will find any kind of Egyptian cotton." I said as she followed me around the section of the store with the Egyptian cotton.

"Go ahead and get what ever grabs you." I said as I allowed her to look at the wide selection of Egyptian cotton.

She look like a kid at a candy store. She got all starry eyed at the different colors and thread counts that is until she saw the granddaddy of them all. It was a 1000 thread count all white Egyptian cotton bed set. I saw her grabbed it like a shooting star getting a way. Then she race back to me with the biggest grin on her face. I only smile to myself at her innocentce.

"THIS ONE! I WANT THIS ONE!" She said joyfully, jump up and down.

"Ok. Ok, let me carry that for you and we can walk to the checkout line." I said as I took the rather large bag form her and clam her down.

As we walked to the check out line. I noticed as I was walking to the line she wasn't behind me as before but right next to me. I also noticed that people were smiling and talking when we past by and I could here them saying things like _"They look so cute together",_ _"Maybe their going out."_ _"Maybe their already married."_ I had no idea where these people were getting these ideas form. I looked down at her and she didn't seem to notice in fact she was eating a lollipop that she had pulled out of her purse.

I couldn't help but smile and strangely enough this felt right, we got to the check out line. There were 4 girls there waving at us. She saw them and ran up to them and they all give each other a big hug. I didn't say anything but continue my walk to the check out line. When I got there I head them talking about me.

"Usagi who's that guy?" a girl with blonde hair said as she looked at me carrying the bag.

"That's Mamorou, his been helping me." Usagi said looking back at me as I approached them

"Thank you, for helping out our friend." A girl with short blue hair said

"You're welcome," I said as I place the bag on the counter.

"Hey Momarou." Mika said to me behind the counter. "What have you been up to?"

"You know the usual; hey can you do me a favor?" I asked

"Sure, what do you need?" She said

"Could you give my friend here my discount?" I said as I pointed to Usagi.

"Sure no problem." She said as she rang up the item and read off the total. "Ok you total would have been 1,500,000 yen but since your getting the discount it only comes up to 750,000 yen." She said with a smile

"Ok." she said as she pulled out her check book and then she turned to me and said thank you.

"No problem Usagi," I said with a wink. I almost died laughing when I saw her expression. She turned so red that she look like an apple. After she paid her and her friends headed towards the door. She turned and said good bye to me again and waved back. But somehow deep inside I felt I won't be satisfied until I did one thing. I saw her as she was only a few feet away form the door. I ran up to her and called out her name. She turned to me and gave me a blank look.

"Yes." She said softly

I caught my breath and looked up to her. I imdently got lost in her blue eyes and I just stood there for a moment or two and fanaily spoke. "I just wanted to say good luck with the set." I said causally _DAMN IT ! THAT'S NOT WHAT I WANTED TO SAY! DAMN IT._ I cursed in my mind.

"Oh thank you." She said polity. And continued her walk to the door.

She had just made it outside and was walking away. I couldn't take it any more; I had to say_something_ to her. So I raced once again towards her. It was a beautiful day and the trees on the sidewalks provided the prefect shade. I saw them at a café two stores away sitting outside in a table just under a tree. I couldn't help but be in awe when I saw her laughing and talking to her friends. Every fiber of my being wanted to go over there right now and take her in my arms and kiss her. _DAMN IT! WHY DID SHE HAVE TO HAVE A BOYFRIEND! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! _

"I MUST be stupid" I said quietly under my breath as I mean my way to her.

* * *

Usagi's POV

I was with my friends at the café just talking about what happen at the store with Mamorou.

"So Usagi" Minako said slyly "What's the deal with the sexy guy we saw you with at the store?"

"There's NOTHING going on okay." I said a bit blushed Wait a Minute WHY am I blushing?

"If there's nothing going on, then why are you blushing?" Makoto bought out.

"No reason, its problably because of the sun or SOMETHING." I said trying to avoid the subject

"Well he seems to take a liking to you Usagi-chan." Ami said "I mean it was very nice of him to give you HIS discount."

"Yeah that's true." Rei said "I mean you two DID look pretty cozy before when you were walking to the check out line and he DID seem to be smiling a lot when you were with him."

"Yeah and he partly chased you down to the door, JUST to talk to you." Makoto added.

"JUST what are you guys getting at?" I asked confused (as always)

"(sighs) we mean to say he has the hots for you Usagi-chan" Minako said rather plainly " you know I won't blame you if you forgot about Seiya right now and want out with Mamorou."

"I CAN'T BELIVE YOU WOULD SAY THAT!" I Shouted "I LOVE SEIYA AND NOTHING IS GOING TO CHANGE THAT!"

"Did I come at a bad time?" A voice form behind me said.

All the girls was looking behind me and giving a look at they were shocked.

"Usagi?" the voice said softly.

I looked up form my seat and met up with those same mid-night blue eyes as from before. I couldn't explain it but once again I forget all about Seiya and forced on those beautiful blue eyes.

"Usagi?" he said again "Are you okay?"

For some reason I was finding it hard to speak and that was a big deal for me. I couldn't explain it when I heard him said my name I felt my whole body tingle and warm up and I feltlike I could melt . That had NEVER happen when I was with Seiya, butwhen I'm withthis guy I feel as if I've been waiting my whole life for him. It felt so weird.

"Mamorou. What are you doing here?" I asked very shyly. He then gave me a look like his been waiting for me to say something like that.

"I just came to say you know if things don't work out with your boyfriend, you know where to find me." He said with a smile.

He waved goodbye to us and walked back inside the store. I was shocked. What did he mean by that I wondered. All the girls looked at me as if they didn't know what to say about what had just happened and I just sat there confused and drinking my milkshake thinking if about that dream Seiya was telling me about and wonderingif... Mamorou was the guy he was talking about.

_No it couldn't be...could it?_

_

* * *

TBC...

* * *

_

I hope you guys like what I wrote and I'll see you guys again next chapter...Ja Ne and please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi hi Guys,

I know it's been FOREVER, since I've touched any of my stories, but you know over the years a lot has happened, but now I'm back, better and with a fresher look. Only problem? It's been so long that I can't even remember where I wanted to go with them in the first place, so now I've decided that I'm going to rewrite them instead, give them a fresher look and maybe some new faces, but I need your guys help, I only have time for about 3 stories to do, I just don't know witch ones would be best. I would like you guys to tell me which ones you want to see rewritten. Let me know guys. Thanks for all the support and I'll be back better and ready to go!


End file.
